1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving support apparatus which supports determinations of driving actions when a driver of a vehicle takes the driving actions such as changing lanes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to monitor peripheral statuses at the time of vehicle running, driving support apparatuses, which are provided with cameras for imaging peripheries and display the images on display screens so as to support the driving operation by drivers, are used (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-354466). When such driving support apparatuses are used, images picked up by the cameras can be displayed on displays in vehicle interiors. Accordingly, even areas which are out of sight of rearview mirrors or the like can be visible, so that the operationality of the drivers can be improved.